marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Annual Vol 2 1995
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * * The Dimension of N'Garai Items: * Cairn Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What The Cat Dragged In | Synopsis2 = Outside Xavier Mansion, Wolverine finds an unconscious Maverick lying in the grass. Meanwhile, at the Canadian-American Border, a group of scientists experiment on Deadpool against his will. They begin sampling his DNA, trying to ind the secret of his healing factor. Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Beast tends to Maverick, who leaves the room in search of Logan. He finds Logan roaming around the grounds of the mansion, and explains to Logan why he came here. He explains that he was attacked by an organization at his warehouse, and that they have Deadpool, and that they're coming after Logan next. Back at the Border, Dr. Westergaard, the leader of the group, oversees the experiments on Deadpool, and tries to keep her murderous employee Slayback from toying with Deadpool. Wolverine and Maverick discus wether or not it's ethical to save Deadpool, but Maverick says he needs Deadpool's blood to cure himself of his condition.They decide to save Deadpool, and they track down the lab. Once inside, they fight through some guards and find Deadpool. Dr. Westergaard and the guards find and ambush them. Wolverine, Maverick, and Deadpool fight their way through the men, but Slayback enters the fray and injure Deadpool. Wolverine attacks Slayback, and the two engage in a vicious brawl. Maverick helps Deadpool to his feet, but the mercenary is reluctant to rejoin the fight. Slayback begins to get the upper-hand on Wolverine, but Maverick shoots him in the back. The three smash through a window and jump out of the building, leaving an explosion behind them. They run into a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on their way out, led by G.W. Bridge. They realize that Deadpool has escaped, and Bridge berates them for losing Slayback and Deadpool. Later, back at the mansion, Beast does an analysis on some cell samples from Deadpool, who sent the samples to him. Beast finishes, and informs Maverick that the cells can't cure his condition. | Writer2_1 = Christopher Golden | Penciler2_1 = Ben Herrera | Inker2_1 = Vince Russell | Colourist2_1 = Ian Laughlin | Letterer2_1 = Richard Starkings | Letterer2_2 = Comicraft | Editor2_1 = Mark Powers | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** Antagonists: * Dr. Westergaard * Other Characters: * * Mr. Tucci * Dr. Chadwick * Weapon X program Locations: * * Canadian-American border * ** Maverick's safehouse Items: * Legacy Virus | Solicit = | Notes = Publication Notes * The second story is reprinted in Wolverine vs. Deadpool. Continuity Notes * This is the second meeting between Wolverine and Deadpool. They last met in Wolverine (Vol 2) #88. and they next meet in Deadpool #27. | Trivia = | Recommended = * X-Men Vol 1 96 * Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 143 | Links = * Original cover art }}